Sauver Athena ou obtenir le bac
by nomade
Summary: et si seiya et les autres bronzes n'existaient pas , mais que d'autres chevalieres les remplacaient....antiAthèna , je suis pas douée pour les resumés dsl


_**RIEN N4EST A MOI **__**SNIF,**__** CE N'EST PAS JUSTE!!!! TOUT SAUF REN, MAY**__**,ALEX,DORA**__** ET….SARA, J'ESPERE QUE VOUS VOUS RETROUVEREZ LA DEDANS LES FILLES,MEME TOI ALEX lol**_

_**Athéna gisait au pied de la première maison du sanctuaire, une flèche en plein cœur, ses chevalières sont prés d'elle et discutent…**_

Sara: quesqu'on fait maintenant? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune moi

May : arrête de radoter Phoenix, ce qu'on va faire est assez simple, on va rentrer chez nous préparer ce maudit BAC!!

Sara: ok Cignus, je vous laisse

Ren (les larmes aux yeux): attend moi grande sœur, ne me laisse pas toute seule!

Alexandra (Alex pour les intimes): mais il faut sauver Athéna…

Dora: quesqu'il ne faut pas entendre

Alex: mais c'est notre mission de la sauver, c'est notre devoir de cheval…

Sara & May &Dora: la ferme!!!!!

Dora: comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, j'ai un bac à préparer et je n'ai même pas touché aux SVT!!

Alex (gros points d'interrogations): svt??

May: pourtant, c'est la matière la plus facile, moi je n'arrive pas à digérer la chimie organique

Alex: quoi ça??

May(s'énervant): la chimie!! La matière où on prépare plein de solution qui nous explose sur le visage parfois!

Alex: et organique??

May: je laisse tomber

Sara: moi je retourne à l'île de l'enfer, j'ai besoin de prendre un bain chaud

May: c'est ça, bon vent et ne revient pas de sitôt

Sara: si c'est pour voir ton visage ne t'en fait pas, j'y passerai même ma vie s'il le faut!!

Dora: calmez-vous toutes les deux!! Quesqu'on va faire de celle la?? Qu'on en finisse, il y a star académie qui va commencer et je ne peux pas le rater!!!

May: on ne décide de rien du tout, on la laisse ici et on s'en va, ce soleil commence à me taper sur les nerfs!, a ton avis qui va gagner cette année??

Sara: j'avais oublié que mademoiselle était fragile, retourne a tes iceberg te geler et fous nous la paix!

May: on dirait que tu cherches la bagarre….

Ren: Nissan, je commence avoir ma au ventre

Sara: encore?

Alex: et Athéna?

Dora: mais tu vas la fermer oui!!

Ren: aie ça fais maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalll

Dora: et la star ac qui va commencer!!

May: et la faim qui commence a se manifester…

Alex: et Athéna? Même si je devais refaire l'année, même si je devais mourir je vous sauverais ma princesse…

Dora: mais quesque j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter cette punition???

Ren: je veux partiiiiiiiiiiiirr, j'ai mal au ventre, aux dents, au chevilles, aiiiiieeeeeeee

Sara: aller les filles je vous laisse, j'ai rien a faire ici, prenez soin de Ren!!

Dora: allez on descend au village, on trouvera bien quelque chose qui va calmer notre frustration a toutes

May & Ren: ça marche!!

Alex: mais on ne peut pas laisser Athéna

Ren: m'en fou j'ai trop mal

Dora (a elle-même) je me disait bien qu'au fond elle ressemblait a sa sœur

_**Nos héroïnes s'éloignent allégrement du corps de leur déesse **__**adorée(**__** c'est moi qui a dis ça??)Traînant Alex par les cheveux quand elles sentirent une puissante cosmo énergie qui se rapprochait a grande vitesse**_!

Mu (eh oui il ne va quand même pas les laisser partir): attendez!!

May: qui est tu?

Alex: chouette, un chevalier, d'or, je vais me battre pour la gloire d'athena!!

En garde chevalier je vais te réduire en pièce

Dora(tenant toujours Alex qui est entrain de faire du surplace): que nous voulez vous??

Mu: il faut que vous sauviez Athéna

May: on ne veut pas!

Mu: pourquoi? C'est votre déesse!!

Alex: oui oui il faut sauver Athéna!!

Mu: vous voyez, elle est d'accord avec moi

Dora: elle, on vous la laisse si vous voulez

Ren: aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiee, quand est ce qu'on va s'en aller d'ici??

May: mais tout de suite

_**Elles tournent de nouveau le dos au malheureux bélier qui se demande comment des filles pareilles ont réussit a obtenir des armures et qui réfléchissait en vitesse a une ruse pour les amener **__**a**__** se battre, de plus qu'il trouvait celle qui avait mal fort a son goût;**_

Mu: attendez, vous passez le bac cette année n'est ce pas??

Ren(plein de cœurs dans les yeux): pas moi mais ma sœur oui

May: et en quoi cela vous concerne t'il?Mu: j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez quelques difficultés dans certaines matières

Dora: et…

Mu: Athéna est une déesse

Dora: et…

Elle sait ce qu'il y a dans les épreuves, vous ne voulez pas connaître ce qu'il y a dedans???

Dora & May & Sara (qui vient de se matérialiser prés d'elles): quoi?? Elle sait ce qu'il y a dans les épreuves??

Mu: ben oui

May (se précipitant vers Athéna et la secouant) bon dieu mais réveille toi, di nous ce qu'ils ont foutus dans ces épreuves!! Tu vas parler oui?

Sara: euh doucement tu va l'abîmer: Athéna si vous m'entendez réveillez vous, donnez nous les épreuves puis allez au diable!!

Alex: Athéna!!!!! Ouinnnn vous lui faites du mal!!

Mu: il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour qu'elle se réveille

Sara & May & Dora: lequel? Lequel??

Mu: vous devez vous rendre chez le grand Pope, c'est lui qui peut la sauver

Mais avant, vous devrez triompher d'adversaires super puissants: les chevaliers d'or!!

_**Un silence religieux quand soudain…**_

Ren: aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie

Mu (inquiet pour sa future conquête): quelque chose ne va pas?

Ren: j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallll j'en peux plus j'ai besoin de calmants…

Mu: suivez moi jusqu'à mon temple, j'ai quelques antibiotiques contre la douleur, et puis je dois réparer vos armures……bla bla bla…

Sara: on se retrouve plus tard

Alex: on va se battre!!!!Wééééééééééééééé, je vais leur montrer que c'est moi la plus forte

Dora: je viens juste de sortir de chez l'esthéticienne, ces chevaliers n'ont pas intérêt à me toucher

May: zuuut je vais revoir mon maître, non mais quel pot de col celui la!!! Bof je trouverai bien quelqu'un de mon genre

Ren: qu'il est mignon celui la, il a intérêt a être très gentil avec moi sinon… (Sourire sadique)

Mu: voila mon temple, donnez moi enlevez vos armures!

Ren: voyons, pas devant tout le monde

May: t'es mignon mais t'es pas mon genre…

Dora: tu veux ma goûter a ma matraque ou quoi?

Alex: je ferais tout pour Athéna

Mu(goute style manga): mais non mais non, il faut juste que je répare vos armures c'est tout…

Ren (déçue): ahhhhhhhhhh

Alex (désignant la fameuse horloge): c'est quoi ca?

Mu: ahh, j'ai oublié de vous dire que vous n'avez que 12 heure pour sauver Athéna, passé ce délai elle mourra et la terre sera en danger…

May: m'en fiche complètement, tout ce que je veux c'est avoir ces fichues épreuves…

Alex: oui oui il faut sauver Athéna

Mu: sauf que…eh bien la première heure s'est écoulée

Alex(se met à gravir les marches comme une folle) alors on vous laisse les armures

May: de toutes les façons si je veux trouver quelqu'un de mon genre…

Ren: et puis a chaque fois que je l'enfile j'ai mal quelque part, au revoir!

Mu: attendez, mais vous ne pouvez pas…trop tard , elles sont parties , je ne leur ai même pas expliqué l'existence du septième sens!!!

Kiki: ni même l'existence du passage secret!

Mu: ahhh t'étais la

Kiki: oui, et j'ai tout vu

Mu: vu quoi?????

Kiki: elle vous plait n'est ce pas??

Mu: depuis quand tu ose me parler de cette façon! Tu es privé d'entrainement pour une semaine!!

Kiki: m'en fiche, cela se vois que vous êtes sous le charme!

Mu (yeux rêveurs): elle est si belle, si émouvante, innocente (se reprend) mais tu ne vas pas arrêter de questions

Kiki: mais…

Mu: un seul mot et tu es privé de …de…j'ai trouvé; tu es privé de gros mots pour l'éternité!!

Kiki ( a lui-même):c'est pas juste , je commençais juste a m'amuser!

_**Pendant ce temps, les **__**chevalières**__** sont entrain de courir pour arriver rapidement au deuxième temple; enfin, Alex courait comme une folle pour sauver Athéna et les autre la suivaient d'un pas **__**tranqui**__**le**___

May: elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille, je me demande comment elle est devenue chevalière!

Dora: a qui tu le dis: a chaque fois qu'on passe un examen c'est la litanie genre «je vais avoir un zéro, tout ça c'est de ta faute»…

Ren: c'est vrai ça, à chaque fois que ma sœur à une note meilleure qu'elle ou qu'elle ne veut pas la laisser copier sur elle, elle s'empresse de lancer des rumeurs sur moi!

May: et a ce que j'ai entendu, t'en a bavé avec les rumeurs, rien qu'avec le capitaine de foot…

Ren: c'est vrai (à elle même) mais sans le savoir elle m'a rendu un fier service!

Dora: mais comme d'hab. Ta sœur est intervenue…elle a eu le culot de manipuler les profs avec son illusion…

Ren: ehh oui, elle a récolté tout les zéro qui traînaient dans les placards, bien fait pour elle

Dora (à May) quand je te disais qu'elle ressemblait a sa sœur

Ren: vous dites quoi a propos de ma sœur??

May: rien, on se demandait juste pourquoi Alex commençait à perdre de la vitesse

Dora: a cause de la chaleur sûrement, non, mais quelle idée de ne pas installer un ascenseur quelque part

Alex (parvenue à leur hauteur) écoutez moi toutes! C'est moi le chef ici, donc vous allez suivre mes ordres!!

Dora (pas la peine de lui expliquer) wé wé wé..

Alex: donc je vous ordonne de charger et de sauver Athhhhhhhhhhhhhhhena

May: je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre en plein milieu d'un discours mais

Alex: mais quoi??

Dora: je veux retourner chez moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ren: saraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Alex: mais quesque…

Elle se retourne lentement et….

Alex: mamannnnnnnnnn, au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurr!

_**En effet, devant nos héroïne (zeroines) se tenait le chevalier du taureau, et a voir le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage on pouvait deviner que le massacre des chevaliers….allait commencer**_


End file.
